yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuka Taiso
Shizuka Taiso is a teacher and faculty member at Akademi highschool. She is also the younger sister of Kyoshi Taiso and mother of Minami Taiso. She went to school with Ryoba Aishi, Yandere-Chans Father and her Ex-husband. She was their former neighbor until the divorced and moved to Buraza town with her daughter. Appearance Shizuka has light skin and has blonde hair in which she puts into a bun and keeps in place with two chopsticks. She also wears the default faculty clothing but her cardigan is buttoned up and she's wearing flats rather than heels. When she's out of school she wears mostly sweaters and jeans. Personality In her youth, she was shy and the complete opposite of her sister. She prefers reading and staying indoors rather than being outside. She is now more talkative and is considered one of the nicer faculty members at academi. Shizuka is an approachable and kind woman, she's also extremely smart and doesn't let people take advantage of her. If she witnesses Kyoshi or Minami be killed, she will battle Yandere-chan and try to disarm her. If she didn't witness the murder or if she just saw the body she will get on her knees and cry for a few mutinies and run to inform other teachers. If Minami is murdered, Shizuka will be seen in class using the desk to prop her up as she cries with Kyoshi rubbing her back and if Kyoshi is killed, Minami will do the same but with another teacher comforting her. Background Shizuka is a divorced mother of one and lives with her daughter in Buraza town. Her daughter, Minami, goes to Akademi and talks to her on a daily bases Routine/In-Game At 7:04 AM: Shizuka arrives at school with Minami and then goes to stand next to Kyoshi to watch the students go to school. At 7:07 AM: She will go into the building and into class. At 8:00 AM: She will wait for the students to arrive and will start the morning lessons At 5:00 PM: She will exit the school with Minami and go home. Interactions Relationships Minami: Minami is Shizuka's only child and daughter. She acquired full custody of her after the divorce. She and her daughter have a good relationship Kyoshi Taiso: Shizuka and Kyoshi were close when they were younger despite there obvious differences and still are now. Her Ex-husband: Shizuka loved her husband. Well...that was until Minami was three and they started fighting more and more often. They decided for divorce a year later. He stayed in Shisuta town while Minami and Shizuka moved to Buraza. Notes -Her favourite colour is turquoise -She is fully devoted to her daughter -She will become more paranoid and more strict if school atmosphere is low -According to Google translate, her name means:"Quiet" (静か) -She had Minami when she was in her early to mid 20's -She is well liked by most students. -Can be severely strict when needed Gallery WIP Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Fandomtrash56's OCs Category:Faculty Category:Akademi High School Category:Heterosexual Category:Adults Category:Parents